Starduster
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Un sueño, una promesa, una separación con un único destino... This love is forever... Inspirado en la canción Starduster-Hatsune Miku NaruxSasu


Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente... T.T

STARDUSTER

_**Dare yori taisetsu na kimi ni**_

_Eres la persona más importante para mí_

Suspiró por treintava vez en aquel día o noche... Ya no estaba seguro, solo sabía que sus suspiros nunca acabarían.

Llevaba ya en ese lugar muchísimo tiempo, era un lugar frío y sin vida, pero no era eso lo que lo angustiaba sino estar lejos del amor de su vida. Miró el cristal frente suyo viendo reflejados dos hermosos zafiros azules. Más allá solo se veían extensiones y extensiones de un manto negro y estrellas.

Él era un hombre joven de cabello rubio, tez tostada y ojos azules cual zafiro, con curiosas marquitas en las mejillas que lo hacían ver como un Kitsune. Su nombre era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki un chico alegre e hiperactivo. Y en esos momentos estaba en un transbordador en el espacio.

Desde pequeño le habían gustado las estrellas, ver por las noches aquello que su padre le enseño como constelaciones y planetas, sin embargo él nunca quiso estudiar sobre ellos sino ir hacia ellos, por eso hoy era un astronauta, y esa era la misión más importante que jamás le hubiesen dado, sin embargo extrañaba su hogar.

NxSNxS

_Flashback_

_Era apenas un chiquillo de 9 años cuando le vio por primera vez, ahí, sentado sobre una banca del parque leyendo un libro que a su parecer no era apto para un niño de 7 años. Se trataba de un bello niño de piel blanca y ojos grises que siempre lucían negros cual noche profunda, además de unos bellísimos cabellos color ébano que al sol despedían destellos azules._

_Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha y siempre se le podía ver en aquella banca del parque leyendo libros de conocimientos avanzados, esperando a que su hermano mayor Itachi fuera a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa. Y Naruto siempre lo observaba de lejos hasta que decidió hablarle._

_-Hola- saludó el chiquillo rubio acercándose al encanto de ojos negros._

_El pequeño Sasuke levanto la mirada un segundo y la regreso a su libro sin devolverle el saludo. Eso por supuesto provocó el enfado del rubiecito._

_-¡Oye te estoy hablando!- gritó el rubio cerrando el libro del morenito de un manotazo._

_Sasuke se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada llena de enojo._

_-No me molestes usuratonkachi- fue lo primero que le dijo aquel lindo niño._

_-¡No me digas así bastardo!- grito el rubio de vuelta, no podía creer que ese lindo niño de buenas a primeras le tratara de tan mal modo._

_-Yo le digo eso a quien yo quiera, y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo, dobe- replicó Sasuke con una sonrisita arrogante._

_-Tú te lo buscaste- gruñó Naruto antes de lanzarle un buen golpe que tiró al niño de la banca._

_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más escuchó un extraño sonido emitido por el pequeño. Se acercó un poco pudiendo escuchar un sollozo reprimido, se asustó y retrocedió un poco cayendo sentado viendo como Sasuke se sentaba en el piso sosteniendo su mejilla herida y ahogando sus sollozos, sin embargo las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas._

_"O diablos" se dijo el rubito, había lastimado a otro niño._

_-O-oye... No llores... Se hombre- dijo Naruto un tanto arrepentido, sorprendido e intentando mostrarse firme._

_Sasukito se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Yo... Yo... ¡Aniki!- gritó llorando _

_Naruto se sobresaltó y más cuando un niño mayor llegó hincándose junto al pequeño Sasuke quien de inmediato escondió su carita en el pecho del mayor._

_-Ya... Shhhh... Tranquilo peque- escuchó que le decía el mayor._

_-Me duele- se quejaba el pequeño._

_-Ya... Ya pasó... Calma...-_

_Y Naruto se sintió miserable pues no quería hacer llorar al angelito. Brinco del susto cuando Itachi posó sus negros ojos en él, ese niño más grande seguro se las devolvería por el daño a su hermanito._

_-Tú fuiste quien le pego ¿Verdad?- dijo Itachi aunque parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta mientras Sasuke seguía llorando._

_-Em... S-si... Y-yo le pegué... Pe-pero é-él se lo busco-o- dijo atemorizado Naruto _

_Y contrario a sus expectativas el niño mayor le sonrió._

_-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo Itachi y Naruto no sabía si creerle o no._

_-Pero Aniki- rebatió Sasuke e Itachi lo miró sonriendo levemente le revolvió el cabello_

_-Sasuke, cuando alguien quiere ser tu amigo no se le llama usuratonkachi ni dobe- dijo Itachi dando a entender que había estado ahí desde el principio._

_-Pe-pero... Tú me dijiste... Que-que no hablara con extraños- dijo Sasuke._

_Itachi sonrió ayudando al menor a limpiar sus lágrimas._

_-Sí, pero es solo un niño, un niño que te saludo y que si fuera malo ya se habría ido- dijo Itachi mirando luego al rubio -Y te agradecería que no volvieras a pegarle, no está acostumbrado al dolor y es un nene muy frágil-_

_-S-si... No lo volveré a hacer... Yo solo quería... Ser su amigo- dijo Naruto arrepentido poniéndose de pie._

_Itachi sonrió poniéndose de pie para luego alzar a su hermanito en su espalda._

_-Vamos Sasuke necesitarás hielo para que no se hinche mucho- dijo Itachi cogiendo el libro que Sasuke había estado leyendo, ambos hermanos le dirigieron una última mirada al rubio antes de irse._

_Naruto solo los miró irse sintiéndose muy confundido._

_Al día siguiente Sasuke llegó a la banca y se encontró con un regalo envuelto en papel naranja._

_"De: Naruto_

_Siento haberte golpeado..."_

_Y Sasuke sonrió._

_Fin de flashback_

Después de eso se hicieron amigos, luego con el paso de los años... Se hicieron pareja.

Naruto se volvió un joven muy animoso que siempre veía por todos, quería mucho a sus amigos, daría la vida por sus seres queridos, pero por sobre todo por el bienestar de su pareja.

Sasuke se volvió una belleza andante, todas y todos estaban detrás de él, pero era muy frío y reservado, solo Naruto fue capaz de quedarse con él, de comprenderlo y soportarlo, por eso Sasuke amaba al rubio y el rubio lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

NxSNxS

_Flashback_

_-Sasuke…- _

_-¿qué quieres dobe?- cuestionó el Uchiha._

_Ambos estaban en el parque en el que se conocieron, ambos estaban sentados en la misma banca en la que Naruto siempre lo veía leyendo y ese día no era la excepción. Habían llegado ahí después de un largo día de escuela secundaria._

_Sasuke cursaba el tercer grado mientras que Naruto ya estaba en la preparatoria y cursaba segundo año. Sin embargo a pesar de las diferencias de edad ambos como buenos amigos salían juntos a todos lados. Desde que Itachi se había ido de la ciudad a trabajar en una importante corporación dejó a su hermanito atrás a cargo del rubio que siempre pasaba a recogerlo a la secundaria e inevitablemente siempre pasaban por aquel parque, ese día Naruto insistió en que se quedaran un rato ahí indeciso entre si decirle o no así que mientras pasaba el tiempo Sasuke se puso a leer._

_-Bueno… yo… quería decirte… algo…- dijo el rubio nervioso por no poder encontrar las palabras correctas ¡maldición si las había practicado toda la semana!_

_**Aisare nai koto wo osorete**_

_Tengo miedo de que no me ames_

_Sasuke se extrañó del cambio del rubio, él nunca tartamudeaba tanto. _

_Pasaron un par de minutos y por fin Naruto se armó de valor._

_-¡TUMEGUSTASMUCHO!- gritó de sopetón el rubio haciendo que Sasuke se cubriera las orejas e hiciera una mueca de dolor, cuando notó que el rubio ya no tenía pensado dejarlo sordo se descubrió las orejas y lo miró interrogante._

_-Dobe... No te entendí nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño, cuando se le quitaría al dobe esa manera de hablar influenciada por el azúcar._

_Naruto resopló, por fin se había armado de valor y no pudo decirlo decentemente... Pasaron un par de minutos y Sasuke suspiró._

_-Será mejor irnos ya- dijo Sasuke cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie, cuando estaba a punto de irse Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y lo tomó de la mano._

_-Espera Sasuke- dijo Naruto ya decidido, Sasuke solo le devolvió la mirada -Tú me gustas mucho- por fin lo dijo, y eso en cierto modo le quitó un peso de encima, pero... ¿Cómo lo dejaba ante Sasuke?_

_El moreno solo lo miraba impresionado hasta que se empezó a sonrojar lentamente sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza._

_-Na... Naruto- dijo por lo bajo, el rubio solo le sonrió_

_-No es necesario que me respondas, solo quiero que podamos seguir siendo amigos- _

_Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se cristalizaron _

_-Dobe estúpido ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo?- dijo y Naruto lo soltó sintiéndose mal hasta que sintió un cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y unos tibios y suaves labios sobre los suyos._

_Desconcertado miró a Sasuke que se separó de él en segundos._

_-Tu... Tu... También... Me gustas- le respondió nervioso, tartamudeando y muy sonrojado._

_Se sintió el ser más feliz de la tierra, sonrió como nunca para luego tomar al moreno de las mejillas y devolverle el beso, esta vez con más intensidad y amor..._

_Fin de flashback_

_**Ichiman nen saki no hoshi made**_

_Hacia la estrella que está a 10000 años luz_

Después de eso pasaron los años y ellos fueron una pareja como pocas, se peleaban, se reían, se trataban con el pie, pero a pesar de todo siempre volvían, y ese gustar se convirtió en amor, un amor tan intenso como el sol. Naruto dependía de Sasuke, de su presencia y calor y Sasuke vivía por el amor que le tenía Naruto.

Ambos crecieron y terminaron sus carreras, Naruto era de los mejores en su campo, un buen astronauta fuerte y capacitado, Sasuke era el mejor en literatura, era maestro en la mejor universidad de Tokio, el más aclamado y también el más estricto porque reprobaba sin piedad a aquellos que solo iban a su clase a verle los atributos.

NxSNxS

_**Hitottobi de nigeta**_

_De un salto escape de ahí_

_Flashback_

_-¡Eres un dobe! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- gritaba por la sala de la casa que ambos compartían un moreno histérico y muy exaltado, Naruto lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido._

_-Ese maldito solo está comiéndote con los ojos todo el día, no podía quedarme ahí como si nada cuando él te coqueteaba de manera tan descarada- gruñó el rubio enojado._

_-¡Gaara es sólo un amigo! ¡Somos profesores de la misma institución! ¡Somos compañeros que incluso compartimos grupos! ¡Es normal el cómo nos llevemos, SOMOS AMIGOS!- gritó el azabache_

_-¡¿Es que acaso te gusta que te esté manoseando y coqueteando? ¡¿Ya no te basta el cómo te miro yo? ¿¡El cómo te toco yo?- gritó el rubio tomándolo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, Sasuke hizo gestos de dolor pero no se amedrentó, si siquiera cuando el rubio lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo bruscamente a su cuerpo sin soltar su mano._

_-¡Suéltame Naruto! ¡No fue más que un beso en la mejilla!- reclamó el moreno._

_-Si no llego yo créeme que no hubiera sido un "inocente" beso en la mejilla- grito el rubio ya muy alterado._

_-¡SUELTAME! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gritó Sasuke revolviéndose entre los brazos del rubio intentando soltarse, Naruto forcejeaba con el sin querer soltarlo -¡Eres un maldito celoso! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó mientras le daba un buen golpe en la boca del estómago. _

_El rubio lo soltó sin embargo por la fuerza del forcejeo del Uchiha éste se fue hacia atrás y Naruto no pudo detenerlo, Sasuke tropezó y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la mesita baja de la salita donde ambos estaban discutiendo._

_**Sui konda shinku no ondo de**_

_Respirando a una temperatura de vacío_

_Naruto se preocupó puesto que Sasuke no abría los ojos._

_-Ay no, Dios mío, Sasuke- dijo el rubio agachándose a donde estaba su pareja, lo tomo entre sus brazos llamándolo insistentemente hasta que se fijó que su cabeza sangraba –Dios mío ¡Sasuke!- por fin después de segundos que se le hicieron eternos el moreno abrió sus lindos ojos._

_-Naruto…- murmuró Sasuke desubicado y confuso._

_-Sasuke, gracias a Dios, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien- dijo alzándolo en brazos._

_-Me duele la cabeza- dijo el menor llevándose la mano a la cabeza, cuando la retiro vio sangre en sus dedos y se volvió a desvanecer._

_-¡SASUKE!-_

_NxSNxS_

_Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital, su pareja estaba ahí tomándole la mano, se veía muy preocupado._

_-Naruto- lo llamó débilmente llamando la atención del rubio que al mirarlo se lanzó sobre de él besándolo con amor._

_-Dios mío Sasuke me asustaste, por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo Naruto aún asustado abrazándolo y besando su cabeza ya que en su frente y rodeando su cabeza estaba un vendaje._

_-¿qué paso?- preguntó el menor aturdido._

_-Te caíste y golpeaste la cabeza, estabas sangrando, te traje de inmediato porque te desmayaste, los doctores dicen que no tienes nada pero por si acaso tendrás que venir a consultas cada cierto tiempo para hacerte más pruebas- dijo el rubio de corrido y lo volvió a abrazar –Sasuke te amo tanto-_

_-¿Entonces por qué discutimos? Yo te amo, eso no debes dudarlo, no importa cuántos tipos me coqueteen yo solo te miro, y te miraré a ti, siempre- dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente porque seguía sintiendo un punzante dolor en la cabeza._

_-Lo comprendo Sasuke, y yo también te amo muchisisimo, perdóname por mi estúpido ataque de celos, pero en serio no soporto como los demás te miran- dijo el rubio apenado e implorante._

_-Te entiendo dobe, solo disimúlala tantito- dijo Sasuke._

_**Kankaku ga koritsuku mae ni**_

_Antes de que mis sueños se congelen_

_-Sasuke, eres muy importante para mí, créeme que he estado planeando algo durante mucho tiempo, quería decírtelo en la fiesta pero ahora estoy seguro de que no puedo esperar ni un solo segundo más para decírtelo- dijo Naruto separándose del moreno y tomando su mano, Sasuke lo veía con interés y un tanto preocupado pero también muy curioso._

_-Sasuke ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó el rubio de golpe sacando del bolsillo de su chamarra un anillo de plata preciosos con un zafiro engarzado, no estaba en una cajita como de costumbre pero era hermoso y se notaba muy bien conservado –Era de mamá, se lo dio mi padre- dijo un tanto nervioso mientras el moreno se quedaba en shock._

_-Si Naruto… si me caso contigo- dijo Sasuke después de un rato y sonriendo enormemente a pesar del dolor en su cabeza, Naruto feliz se levantó colocándole el anillo y agachándose para besarlo y luego abrazarlo, después de eso el moreno rió contento-Ay por Dios dobe ¿no encontraste un lugar mejor para pedirme matrimonio que un hospital?-_

_Naruto sonrió –soy original mi teme-chan- aseguró._

_-Cállate y bésame- ordenó el moreno atrayéndolo de nuevo para besarlo lo cual el otro acepto gustoso._

_Fin de flashback_

_**Kono karada hitotsu bun no**_

_A este cuerpo por solo un minuto_

Pasaron algunos meses después de eso, su vida de pareja y prometidos era muy buena hasta que llamaron a Naruto para una misión importante de cinco años, no se podía retrasar y partiría en una semana.

Ellos dos estaban muy angustiados, pues se extrañarían muchísimo, pero comprendían la importancia de la misión y tenían que hacer lo correcto.

La despedida fue dura y Naruto ingreso a su encierro prometiendo que al volver se casarían como siempre lo habían soñado.

Naruto miró por la ventana de aquel satélite en el que estaba, extrañaba a Sasuke pero faltaba poco para poder volver a verlo, sonrió mientras veía la sortija que tan celosamente guardaba en una cajita, Sasuke le había obligado a también usar un anillo de compromiso pues no quería parecer la mujer de la relación.

_**Ai wo…**_

_Dale amor…_

No supo cómo ni cuándo, simplemente el satélite fue impactado y se produjo una gran sacudida.

-mierda ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- fue directo al panel de control y vio que un meteorito lo había impactado, las luces rojas se encendieron -demonios- se apresuró a hacer un chequeo de la nave y lo que descubrió lo lleno de pesar -Sasuke- dijo en un susurro mirando la argolla que sostenía en su mano por sobre el guante del traje espacial.

Su angustia era palpable, la razón... El impacto fue muy dañino y la nave se desestabilizo, en poco tiempo perdió el control de ella y la nave cayó con rumbo a la atmosfera.

Naruto se mordió el labio, ya no podía hacer nada, iba a... Iba a... Dejar solo a Sasuke...

_**Ai wo ima sugu**_

_Dame amor ahora mismo_

NxSNxS

_Flashback_

_-Naruto basta- Sasuke reía alegremente mientras Naruto le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con una plumita de una paloma blanca que hasta hacía poco había estado por esos lares._

_En ese momento estaban en el parque cercano a la casa que compartían, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme estaba Sasuke leyendo un libro… intentando leer el libro porque el rubio aburrido se la pasaba distrayéndole haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con la plumita mientras estaba recostado en su regazo._

_Después de estar batallando por media hora el moreno se dio por vencido con el libro y le miro fingiendo enfado pero el rubio se le echo encima tirándolo al pasto dejándolo debajo suyo y le atacó con cosquillas._

_-Naruto… jajaja… su… suficiente… jajaja… basta… jajaja… onegai- reía Sasuke intentando quitarse al rubio de encima hasta que éste mismo paro besándolo por sorpresa, pero por supuesto él no se negó._

_**Ai wo watashi ni**_

_Dame amor solo a mí_

_Se quedaron un buen rato mirando el cielo disfrutando de la mutua compañía hasta que oscureció y comenzaron a aparecer las estrellas en el cielo teñido de negro._

_-Es tan hermoso, las estrellas, las constelaciones- dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano hacia el cielo._

_-No son tan hermosos como tú- dijo el rubio mirándolo, Sasuke le dio un codazo –Hay ya no digo nada- rio el rubio, le encantaba avergonzar a su prometido._

_-Y tú podrás estar allá arriba, tan cerca de tocarlas, pero tan lejos- dijo Sasuke fascinado._

_-Pues tan cerca no son tan bonitas, son bolas de gas quemándose en el espacio- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido._

_-Dobe, le quitas todo el romance al firmamento- dijo Sasuke _

_Naruto rio –Perdón- se quedaron en silencio un momento._

_-Naruto… cuando estés allá ¿pensarás en mí?- preguntó Sasuke un tanto deprimido._

_El rubio le tomo la mano llevándola a su boca y besándola –Cada día de mi vida, a cada instante y a cada segundo- respondió firmemente, Sasuke le miró a los ojos y luego se movió recostándose en su pecho._

_-Entonces promete volver, por mi… nunca me dejes solo- dijo Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza._

_Naruto sonrió a veces Sasuke era tan tierno –Lo prometo- y besó su frente porque Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki siempre cumplía sus promesas._

_Fin de flashback_

Aguantó las lágrimas mientras encerraba en su mano el anillo y lo llevaba a su pecho. Con esfuerzo se acercó a la caja fuerte reforzada que existía en ese lugar y que llevaba objetos importantes. El movimiento de la nave le dificultaba el avance y cada vez se escuchaban más destrozos, explosiones pequeñas destruyendo poco a poco el satélite. No solo era un meteorito…

Llegó a la caja y marco la clave de seguridad, ésta se abrió revelando diferentes compartimientos, en uno de ellos coloco el anillo.

"Gomen Sasu-chan... Parece que no podré estar contigo como te prometí... Pero siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón"

Una explosión más fuerte y potente que las demás, la luz lo cubrió mientras aferraba con fuerza la caja donde estaba su tesoro... El anillo de su matrimonio con su amado...

_**Ai wo doka**_

_Dame amor por favor_

NxSNxS

"Naruto..."

El rubio estaba en un lugar completamente en blanco, sonrió tristemente.

"Estoy muerto" se dijo a sí mismo.

"Naruto"

Se dio la vuelta buscando a quien le llamaba y lo encontró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Frente a él un hermoso ángel vestido de blanco, de piel de porcelana y ojos negros como la obsidiana, cabello negro azabache con destellos azules.

"Sasuke..." sollozo.

Sasuke le sonrió dulcemente "Esperaba tener que esperar mucho para verte" dijo suavemente.

"Sasu... Tu no..." sollozó el rubio negando con la cabeza.

"Gomen Naru... Yo no lo quería... Pero por lo menos no te deje solo a ti" dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos sonriendo levemente.

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

"Sasuke..."

NxSNxS

_Después de que Naruto partiera a la misión Sasuke se quedó solo, al principio era muy triste, pero con el paso de los días se fue acostumbrando, lo extrañaba pero podía vivir con eso, dolía menos su ausencia._

_Hasta que comenzaron los desmayos, los constantes dolores, las náuseas y las faltas de energía. Al principio creyó que no era nada y se le pasaría pero el malestar continúo y de hecho se fue intensificando._

_Fue con su amiga Hinata que era médico y lo que ella le dijo lo dejó helado._

_-Sasu, estás esperando un hijo- dijo la médico._

_Sasu no dijo nada, estaba en blanco... Un hijo... De Naruto y suyo..._

_-Tienes tres meses de embarazo- dijo Hinata sin embargo lejos de verse feliz se veía preocupada._

_-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke algo asustado aunque intentaba mantener su calma._

_Hinata se mordió el labio inferior -Es un embarazo de alto riesgo, puede complicarse hasta el punto de no retorno- dijo la chica –Pueden morir, tú y el bebé-_

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

_NxSNxS_

_A pesar de los riesgos Sasuke se negó a abortar pues no quería matar al fruto del amor que le tenía a su rubio. Paso meses sintiéndose muy mal, pero nunca dejo de sonreírle a su nene no nato. Pasaba horas en su habitación mirando por la ventana el cielo mientras acariciaba su vientre que cada día crecía más, veía el cielo hasta que las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento, sonreía y volvía a ver el anillo de compromiso en su mano, recordando la promesa de su ser amado. _

_Hinata estuvo con él en todo momento atendiéndolo y cuidando su salud... Sin embargo... El día del parto se apresuró._

_Para ese entonces Sasuke estaba un poco anémico y muy débil así que tuvieron que hacerle cesárea a pesar de que el nene solo tenía 8 meses. _

_Su hermano Itachi regresó a la ciudad tan solo para verlo, sin embargo... Sasuke no soportó mucho._

_-Ciel...- dijo Sasuke aún en el quirófano mirando a su nene en brazos de Hinata sosteniendo la mano de Itachi que estaba ahí solo por él._

_-Es un lindo nombre para un hermoso bebé- dijo Itachi sonriéndole _

_Sasuke sonrió débilmente mirando a ese pequeñín de piel sonrosada y ojitos azul intenso que solo se abrieron un segundo para poder ver a su mami y esa pelusita en su cabeza era gris azulada si no se equivocaba. _

_Sasuke sonrió un poco más para luego cerrar sus ojos._

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

_-Sasuke- llamó su hermano preocupado, las maquinas empezaron a sonar_

_-Dios mío- dijo Hinata haciendo que Itachi sostuviera al nene mientras ella se acercaba al equipo médico y hacían lo posible por intentar reanimar al moreno. _

_Itachi tuvo que retroceder abrazando al bebé negando lo que le podía suceder a su hermanito. Entre el jaleo el bebé se despertó llorando y él lo arrullaba hasta que el barullo termino._

_Hinata se acercó abatida -Me temo que... Lo perdimos Itachi- sollozo la morena y a Itachi el mundo se le derrumbo... Había perdido a su preciado hermanito._

_NxSNxS_

"Sasuke..." las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos azules, no podía ser que su amado Sasuke también hubiese seguido su camino.

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

"Tranquilo Naruto, aún podemos cuidarlo desde aquí... Juntos" Sasuke le sonreía dulcemente mientras levantaba los brazos hacia él.

Y Naruto no lo soportó, echó a correr hacia su amado estrechándolo entre sus brazos con todo el amor que le profesaba.

"Calma... Ya no hay nada que perdonar"

Y una luz blanca e intensa los cubrió...

_"Te amo Sasuke... Pequeño Ciel, perdónanos por no poder estar a tu lado, sé que nos extrañaras, espero nunca llegues a necesitarnos, que nunca te falte nada. Pero quiero que sepas que por sobre todas las cosas te amamos"_

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

NxSNxS

En un cementerio en la ciudad se podía ver una lápida a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, frente a ésta estaba una caja que contenía un anillo de compromiso con un zafiro. La piedra tallada contenía una leyenda:

"**I had the good fortune to meet you**

**I will be here waiting for you"**

A su lado había otra lápida recién colocada que rezaba a nombre de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ambas juntas brillaban con regalos florales a los costados.

Frente a ambas lápidas había un hombre de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y ojeras pero muy atractivo.

-Hermanito... Tal parece que ni el destino pudo separarlos- sonrió levemente sacando del bolsillo de su saco un anillo de compromiso, se hinco y lo coloco en la caja donde su igual reposaba -Te extraño, pero espero se hayan encontrado allá- dijo mientras miraba el cielo -Naruto-kun... Cuídalo. Yo aquí cuidaré de su tesoro-

Una cálida brisa lo rodeo y sonrió con calidez.

-Itachi, date prisa tenemos que pasar a comprar más leche en polvo para Ciel-

Itachi se volvió y mostro una ligera sonrisa, hacia él iba caminando el rubio más hermoso que jamás había visto, con cabello largo y lacio atado en media coleta con un mechón de cabello que le tapaba uno de sus hermosos ojos azules. Y no solo eso, en sus brazos cargaba a un lindo bebé de cabello gris azulado e increíbles y preciosos ojitos azules intensos.

NxSNxS

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

_Flashback_

_Itachi se encontraba en el hospital de pie mirando por un enorme ventanal hacia una habitación repleta de cunitas, de entre todas destacaba un hermoso bebito que yacía dormidito en su mantita azul, su etiqueta rezaba "Ciel Uchiha"_

_-Itachi- a través del reflejo del cristal pudo ver a Hinata la doctora de su hermanito que estaba de pie detrás de él –Los papeles de defunción de Sasuke están listos, también el acta del nene, sin embargo debo saber si tu…-_

_-Yo me haré cargo de él- dijo Itachi con firmeza –Ese bebito es lo más precioso que haya visto en el mundo, es el legado de mi amado hermanito, yo quiero hacerme cargo de él como una vez cuide de Sasuke, no podría dejarlo, solo por ser su valioso tesoro lo amo- dijo sonriendo _

_Hinata le sonrió –Sé que Sasu no lo habría querido de otra manera-_

_**Ai wo**_

_Dame amor_

_Después de eso se hizo cargo de los papeles y el funeral de Sasuke, fue corto y pequeño con amigos íntimos de la familia, muchos lloraban pero Itachi se mantuvo firme abrazando a su esposo Deidara que cargaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Ciel. Desde ese día ellos criaron al bebé, hasta que medio año después les llegó la noticia de la caída del satélite._

_Junto con el pésame por la muerte de Naruto llegó una caja con un valioso objeto, el similar al que Sasuke le entregó a Hinata antes de entrar al quirófano. Se llevó a cabo el funeral del rubio e Itachi decidió juntar los anillos, símbolo del amor de su hermanito y Naruto._

_Fin de flashback_

NxSNxS

-De acuerdo, acabe con esto aquí, vendremos a visitarlos pronto- y con ello el moreno se encamino hacia su rubio, le dio un beso al bebé en la frente lo cual lo hizo sonreír risueño, luego paso su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Deidara y los condujo fuera de ese sitio donde descansaban los cuerpos terrenales de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero aún tenía una misión, proteger al tesoro de su hermanito y Naruto y amar a su esposo siempre.

Le hecho un último vistazo a la lápida y sonrió mirando la leyenda adjunta en ambas lápidas:

"**They have met each other again at last**

**This love is forever"**

NxSNxS

N/A: ¿qué puedo decir? Soy una jugadora de videojuegos compulsiva, cuando vi este video en mi juego de psp casi me hace llorar pero hasta hora se me ha ocurrido hacer esto, es tan triste! T-T

Es la primera vez que los mato así a los dos ¡Soy una mala persona! ToT

Este song fic está basado en el video de Hatsune Miku Proyect Diva Extended y la canción es Starduster por si preguntaban.

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir que espero que les haya gustado XD y que no las haya matado de tristeza ¡Soy una mala persona! (Se esconde en un hoyo)

"**I had the good fortune to meet you**

**I will be here waiting for you"**

"_Tuve la suerte de conocerte_

_Yo estaré aquí esperando por ti"_

"**They have met each other again at last**

**This love is forever"**

"_Ellos se han reunido otra vez, por fin._

_Este amor es para siempre"_


End file.
